Breathtakingly beautiful
by VSpecter
Summary: Emma works as a secretary for Harvey Specter's law firm. Once she finally is done with work she decided to go to a club. Guess who she'll bump into. SwanQueen AU, with a slight Suits crossover. For more read inside :) xx (Already M for language and "slight sexy times")


**AN: Hello lovely people! I know it's been some time and I have a few other stories to get back to and I will, I promise but right now I'm so stuck on this ship. I love and admire SwanQueen. SO.. I had to start with a fic. This one's quite strange maybe. It's kind of a Suits crossover. So Emma will be in Donna's postion.. dont worry not because I dont like Donna... I obviously love her. I just have something diff. in mind for her. But this is mainly Swanqueen. maybe Ill take upon the same story in a DARVEY POV i dunno yet. But there will still be suits parts in it.. mentions of Harvery, Donna, Rachel. This is the first chap. I already have 2 and probably 3 ready. So tell me what you think of it. :)) Now.. let's get going, shall we? xx  
**Oh also all mistakes are mine... sorry :S

* * *

_**Breathtakingly beautiful**_

You know when the night is young. The sun's still above around 9 pm, it's steamy and you wanna go for a drink, meet a stranger and fall in love all at once? This would be the perfect night. I don't believe in that stuff so I don't care about this night being "The Night".  
I'm gonna get home from work, lay on my couch, cuddle with my dog – okay, well maybe it's too hot for that (It's 35 fucking degrees!) and wow I'll actually do one thing that should happen in these "magical night" as well: I'm gonna have a drink, or maybe two.

Lost in thoughts Emma didn't notice how quickly time had passed. Her eyes narrowed on the huge pile of paperwork in front of her on her desk. Then she risks taking a look at the clock. "Shit!" she mumbles, almost audible. That's a hella lot I still need to finish.  
Well that happens when you enter fantasy-world, I guess.

"Swan, forget what you were doing just now – and yeah I do very well know that you did nothing," he stares down on the pile of papers, knowingly. "You need to go down to the archive and get those three records now," Harvey says. "Of course! Half an hour till I can finally go and now… now you need them so badly?"  
He hands her the piece of paper with three names on it. "You know some people work past seven pm, Miss," he grins.  
"On my way," Emma only huffs out as she stands up to head to the elevator. Standing in the elevator Emma only thinks about simply leaving. She hates the archive, it's gross. But then again… her handbag and all of its' containing's are still on the 37th floor. "My bad, huh?" she hisses, getting out of the elevator in the basement. These better easy to find or I'll kill him.

Yeah she loves the man but sometimes, no most of the times, he could drive her nuts. But that's probably why they work. Fierce and charming. Why the hell am I not wearing a watch… just today? What a coincidence. Well, the faster I find those, the better I feel and the faster I can finally go home. At least I hope so.

Working in a law firm has never been easy but back then, when she decided to work with him, she never expected that much action. Crazy stuff happening every day and it never gets boring. The wildest things that you cannot even imagine… every day something new so to say… yay!  
I actually is pretty easy to find the find the first and the second record but the last one was nowhere to be found… "Bitch," Emma says. She practically searched through all of the boxes. She's about to give up which she normally never does, when she notices another box behind a shelf. "Son of a… quite nicely hidden. Please let it be inside, please… thank you!" she says to herself, pulling the dusty box out.  
"Shit, that's old. Not cool! If the record isn't inside I'm gonna curse him, I don't get dirty for nothing," Emma laughs at herself because of her ambiguous joke.  
Poor, lonely soul.

"Yes!" she exclaims, finding the file. "Easy bitches," she states while walking out of the dusty basement. Reaching the 37th floor, Emma couldn't be happier. She walks straight into Harvey's office because that's just their thing… she is the only one who's allowed to just rush in. Anybody else has to ask for her permission.  
"Found 'em. Here," she swiftly places the records of the men on his desk. "Am I free to go now?" she locks eyes with him. "Well its 7.20pm, it took you quite some time, didn't expect that to be honest," he laughs. "Oh my! I want those 20 minutes more paid, you know that, right?" Emma states frustrated. "Obviously, love. Are these even the correct ones?" he takes the files and takes a quick skim over them. "Seems to be right. Even if there's a lot of paperwork left on your desk, I'm gonna let you go because you really seem to need weekend," he winks. "Funny ass!" she points out her tongue. Harvey looks up, mean face. "Never mind, thanks boss, love you… have a nice weekend, don't call me if something's up this weekend, see you on Monday!" Emma quickly tries to save the situation. "Sure … same goes for you, honey," he grins mischievously- "Oh and… get your ass off the couch – this man though – and go to a party for me, okay?"

By the time Emma Swan reaches her apartment it's already 8.15pm. Man this sucks. Maybe I should really go out? I'm not even sleepy anymore after this damn archive-thingy. This man though, I'm telling you. I'm just gonna get ready and do this… what do I have to lose? Indeed, it'll probably be embarrassing. Let's just do it.

Getting ready took a little longer than usual since she couldn't decide on what to wear… since she wasn't out clubbing in a long time. It's about 9.30 when Emma arrives at the club… the sun's still out.  
She's wearing tight denim shorts (High waist) and a simply white top tugged under the shorts.

She usually is one of those girls with clutches in their hand, carrying those annoying things around all the time. But since it's too damn hot and she's not wearing anything chic tonight she decided to stick to the basic look which means: Phone in her shorts pocket, keys in the other and ID plus money, well… in her bra. I mean where else, right?

When she finally enters the club she looks ready to kill. She instantly walks towards the bar. The only thought on her mind is about alcohol. After getting a vodka orange, she takes a seat at the bar. She chooses one that's further in the back so that she can observe better. She hasn't found anyone who attracts her yet. She sits down, letting her ears adjust to the music that comes blasting through the speakers. She loves every bit of it. She always forgets it though. Thanks to work there is not much time left for private things. Working till 7 or 8 approximately and then she's absolutely done and just wants to relax on the couch. Plus, not to mention, the night shifts if things around the case heat up.

So this night out is spontaneous, new and strange and she still loves it. "Oh my, did I miss this," she thinks relaxing on the stool. She starts nipping on her drink. Emma doesn't want to get drunk in particular but she wouldn't want to go without alcohol either. It's simply too delicious. Also the feeling of almost drunkenness is incredible. Sometimes you just wanna dare to do anything without thinking about the consequences. Emma immediately smiles thinking that she'd love to share those feelings with someone. She wants someone hot, in the same state to just grab her, drag her to the dance floor and get it on.

But no, that's totally not like her, she doesn't wanna get attached, doesn't even wanna try.  
So she settles with the idea of dancing with various people, no strings attached. Right now she is not sure if anyone in this room could even be interested in her but what's worse is that she didn't find one person she's interested in either… yet. "Don't think too much, Swan! The night is young, you just arrived. Everything's going to be fine. Just wait and see," she breaths out.  
And then it happens. BAM!

Someone bumps into her. "Dude! Watch your ass!" "Hey lady, chill ou- Whoa you're crazy beautiful!" dark eyes meet Emma's and in a fraction of a second Emma finds herself turning from mad to definitely attracted, not to mention amazed.  
"You are lucky that my drink didn't split all over me. But thanks!"

The strange woman moves closer to Emma in a heartbeat, screaming in her ear. "No I am lucky I bumped into you – what shot can I get you, beautiful lady?" the gorgeous creature winks.  
Emma instantly blushes. "Whatever suits you?"

The woman tells the bartender something Emma can't quite catch and seconds later two shot-glasses stand in front of Emma. Did he really bring them so quickly? Emma realizes that she's been starring at the – she had to admit – beautiful stranger far too long and way too intense. "To tonight!" the lady hands Emma the glass, clinking it with her own and then drowning her shot – Emma does the same.

As Emma takes a quick glance at her drink standing at the bar as she notices another round of shots has arrived already. "Turning down already?" Emma senses a flirtatious tone in the woman's voice. She turns her head to look at her, finding a huge smirk on her face. "No way! Give it to me," Emma notices that she, too, is flirting because well yeah… that woman is beautiful and holy shit is she sexy.

The woman takes the shot-glass, slightly touching Emma's hand which leads to a strange new, satisfying feeling sliding through Emma's whole body. This plants a good smirk on Emma's face, sometimes turning into an innocent smile.  
The woman places a hand on Emma's thigh trying to steady herself while leaning over Emma to talk into her ear once again. "Would you like to dance with me, beautiful stranger?" her eyes sparkle, it's so fucking mesmerizing – she'll do anything for her right now. Maybe it's the alcohol but mostly she thinks she's fallen in some kind of trance. Also being called beautiful several times is just an indescribable feeling.

"There's nothing I'd rather wanna do, gorgeous!" Emma's lips lightly touch the skin of the woman's cheek as she talks into her ear. This particular sentence catches the woman's attention badly. She clutches Emma's thigh tighter, tracing her nails along the inner side. Hot. Nothing else but pure sex. The woman's hand slides up to Emma's hand, pulling her up from her seat and towards the dance floor.

As Emma gets up she feels the alcohol rushing through her system. "I'm definitely close to my favorite state." She lets herself get dragged.  
And there comes her tune. What another freaking coincidence… "Niggas in Paris". It seems the strange woman likes the song, too cause she stops walking and turns around to face the blonde.  
Emma's kinda shocked according to the face the lady meets when turning around.

But now it's Emma's turn- The music is perfect, the mood is right, the state is fitting and her confidence is boosted up to another level. Emma inches closer to the stranger, placing both of her hands on her hips. This lets both of their smirks grow. For some time they continue like this, always trying to explore body parts of each other while grinding into one another.

It becomes some kind of truth or dare game, only without the truth part. Suddenly Emma notices she doesn't even know the woman's name and honestly even if this is "only" a hot flirt for one night she'd love to have a name… a name to label this great spontaneous story.

"Hey, what's your name?" it almost comes out as a whisper. Emma stays close to the woman's ear. She laughs. "Why do you wanna know?"  
"I just wanna know! Hey let me make you a deal: my name in exchange for yours!" she laughs again. "What makes you think I wanna know yours?" she winks deliciously. "Also you would tell me yours any second I'd ask!"

"Wow here I am making a fool out of myself once again even when I thought you'd be different – well okay, thank you for the hot dance and everything, good bye beautiful stranger," Emma squeezes her hand, then pulling at it to get close to her for the last time, placing a light kiss on the woman's cheek.

Then the woman grabs Emma's arm once again, pulling her back towards her. "Come with me," her voice sounds even more seductive then before. Emma was curious and obviously powerless. She follows hands intertwined with the mysterious, torturing sexy lady.


End file.
